Reprendre sa vie en main
by alwaysbelieve09
Summary: Scène de viol relativement censurée, Lemon non-censuré.


**Oreilles chastes et prudes, c'est à vous que je m'adresse … Ne lisez pas cette Fic, si vous êtes gênés face à la sexualité et autres sortes! Cette histoire comportes certains passages un peu plus dur, mais tout se lit relativement bien. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

**Edward **

J'ai réussi à faire sortir Bella, mise à part quelques difficultés et frayeur, tout s'est bien déroulé. Lui réapprendre à faire confiance, à parcourir les rues de cette ville qui, il y a quelques mois, s'étendaient sous son corps nu. Nous étions ensemble pourtant, mais je n'ai rien pu faire et suis resté impuissant face au spectacle qui s'affairait sous mes yeux inondés de larme.

Vous ne comprenez pas, vous êtes dans l'incompréhension? .. Alors je vous expliquerai ce qui à marqué à jamais la vie de Bella, la femme que j'aime.

Nous étions sortis, elle et moi, se payer un petit souper romantique … Qui as _très _mal terminé. La soirée s'annonçait merveilleuse, Bella était stupéfiante dans sa petite robe noire et ses chaussures à talon. J'avais mis mon costume noir, spécialement pour lui plaire, car je savais qu'elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les hommes en habillés proprement. J'en ai donc profité, question de pouvoir terminée la soirée en beauté!

Je l'ai emmenée dans un restaurant italien, dans un petit coin reculé de la ville de Seattle. Je désirais être seul avec ma femme, parce que ces moments nous échappes souvent à cause de nos emplois respectifs. Bella est enseignante à l'université et je suis médecin, alors nos soirée romantique sont rare!

Dans le restaurant résonnait la chanson '' _Bella Note _'', je souris en pensant à ma Bella. Nous avons pris place au fond de la salle, pour plus d'intimité même si le restaurant n'était pas _hyper_ fréquenté. La serveuse est arrivée, à mon avis, beaucoup trop tôt! Elle me faisait de l'œil et je lui répondit par l'ignorance complète, tellement j'étais fasciné par Bella. Sa commande remplie, elle partait après avoir lancé un regard furieux à ma femme.

Durant la totalité du repas, nous nous faisions du pied sous la table, discrètement. Enfin … Nous essayions d'être discret et silencieux, mais quelques gémissements nous échappais de temps à autre. Un moment, son orteil s'était égaré dans la région sensible de mon corps, frottant tant qu'elle pouvait. Je croyais jouir dans mon pantalon, mais après concentration, je réussi à me concentrer et ne pas laisser échapper ma semence dans mon caleçon. Cela n'aurait pas été très propre, ni très approprié pour un restaurant!

Nos plats enfin terminés, nous nous dirigions vers ma voiture et 6 mecs étaient plantés devant celle-ci. J'ai eu un mouvement de recul, car je ne voulais pas que Bella soit blessée si quelque chose devait arriver. J'ai placé ma main dans son dos et l'ai retournée rapidement pour repartir vers la bâtisse, mais ils nous avaient déjà aperçus.

« Bébé, viens ici! Laisse ce mec et vient t'éclater avec nous, chérie! Tu vas voir, tu t'amuseras … »

Dans leurs yeux, je pouvais lire toutes leurs pensées et elles n'étaient pas catholiques. Ils n'avaient pas dans l'idée de simplement '' _s'amuser_ '' avec Bella, mais bien de se '' _faire_ '' Bella! Chose que je refusais définitivement.

J'avais beau leur demandé de quitter, sans hausser le ton, mais ils étaient obsédés par ma femme. Ils ne m'écoutaient pas, mais regardaient Bella d'un air plus qu'appréciateur … Seul moi avait le droit de la regarder ainsi et personne d'autre!

Deux gars sautèrent sur moi et me couchèrent par terre pendant que les quatre autres partaient en direction de Bella, qui se tentait de s'échapper comme je lui avais conseillé. Les gars disparurent quelques secondes et revenaient avec ma Bella entre les mains. Mon cerveau ne cessait de crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche.

Je les ai vus allongés Bella sur le capot de ma voiture et quelqu'un m'attrapait la tête pour la cogner contre le bitume du stationnement. On a pu entendre mon nez craqué sous le choc, et voir le sang se répandre sur ma chemise blanche tandis que j'entendais Bella hurler au secoure, mais je ne pouvais rien faire.

Les deux mecs qui me tenaient m'ont relevé et m'ont approché de la voiture, me permettant de voir les 4 mecs observer le corps nu de ma femme, allongée sur le dos. L'un d'eux tenait ses bras, l'autre lui bâillonnait la bouche et les deux autres dégrafaient leurs pantalons.

Je vous épargnerez les détails atroces, mais je vous direz seulement que j'ai dû regarder ma femme se faire violer sur ma voiture dans le stationnement d'un restaurant. Être obligé d'observer 6 hommes différents abuser de ma femme, sous ses yeux, c'est dur!

Bella n'est pas sortie avant 5 mois, sauf pour le procès qui se tenait à Forks et elle sortait accompagnée de son père. Heureusement qu'il était là, son père, pour la soutenir! Elle ne me laissait plus l'approchée, mais tenait à s'excuser chaque jours de l'enfer que j'ai vécu, cette soirée là. Cette soirée qui était censé être superbe, fabuleuse et qui s'est transformée en vrai calvaire! Le procès a duré plus de 3 semaines, mais le juge Black a condamné les 6 mecs.

« Le verdict est décidé. Prison à perpétuités, aucune libération conditionnelle avant 21 ans et surveillance constante. »

J'ai voulu protester pour dire que la peine n'était pas assez grosse pour l'ampleur des dégâts causés à Bella, mais je me suis retenu. Une peine de 21 ans de prison, pour des ordures dans ce genre, est bien loin de la justice mérité! Dire que, si nous étions au Moyen-Âge, ils seraient tous pendus sur la place public et je m'obstine à dire que nous devrions revenir à ces méthodes … Un peu de justice, s'il-vous-plaît!

Suite à cet incident, plus rien n'a jamais été comme avant, entre Bella et moi. Du moins, pendant plusieurs mois de file, mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir!

Nos soirées en amoureux, nos embrassades sensuelle sur le canapé du salon et nos séances d'amour dans la chambre ne furent que souvenir, durant ces quelques mois. Je ne pouvais plus l'approcher, ni l'embrasser parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore '' _safe _''. Je la comprenais, même si la voir réagir de la sorte, face à moi, me faisais mal.

Afin de lui facilité la reprise de confiance, je lui préparais de super repas et la chouchoutait de manière toujours descente envers elle, je n'essayais pas de la forcer à allez plus vite. Peu à peu, je sentais ses réticences envers moi s'affaisser et laisser place à l'amour du passé.

J'ai cru imploser lorsqu'elle a placé sa main sur mon épaule, la semaine dernière! Je lui avais fait son repas préféré, un gratin de fromage, et elle m'a remercié d'un sourire et d'une main sur l'épaule … Simple geste, direz-vous, mais après une absence de contact totale, se simple touché m'a fais avoir un érection gigantesque et j'ai été obligé de me lever de table pour aller me soulager dans les toilettes! Comprenez-vous?

Ce fut au bout de, seulement, 2 mois que Bella reprit nos activités de couple. La gêne et l'anxiété qui s'était établis dans la maison laissa place au bonheur précédent l'accident, notre couple refit surface, à ma plus grande joie!

Un mardi soir, je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie, Bella s'est avancée vers moi, assis sur le canapé, et m'a poussé à m'étendre. Je répondis à sa demande, pour ne pas qu'elle change d'avis, malgré mon état de stupéfaction.

Elle s'est d'abord assise aux niveaux de mes mollets, pour ensuite masser mes jambes et mes cuisses, délicatement. Juste au contact de ses mains sur ma peau, à travers mon pantalon de coton, j'ai gémis et frissonnai comme jamais. Ses mains effleuraient l'intérieur de mes cuisses et s'en allèrent sous mon tee-shirt, ré-explorant cet endroit trop longtemps laissé à lui-même.

Je triturais le tissu des coussins du canapé pour ne pas aventurer mes mains, trop rapidement sur son corps et lui faire peur, alors je tentais de me contrôler du mieux que je pouvais. Je ne voulais en aucun cas lui paraître trop brutal ou entreprenant, la laissant aller à son rythme.

Bella retirait doucement mon chandail, l'envoya sur le tapis et parcourait mon torse avec ses petites mains câlines. Des frissons de plaisir commençaient à se faire sentir sur ma peau et les picotements annonçant l'excitation se faisait sentir le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je commençais a respirer fort, pour essayer de trouver mon souffle quelques parts où il n'y était pas. Ses mains voyageaient encore sur mon corps, mais s'approchaient plus souvent de mon sous-vêtement et finirent par l'attraper. Nu sur le canapé, mon érection pressante révélé aux yeux de Bella me firent rougir et plus lorsqu'elle m'a dit …

« Touches-moi, Edward. Apprend-moi à aimer à nouveau, je t'en supplie. J'ai envi de t'aimer de toute les façons possible, mais aides-moi, il le faut! »

Son ton suppliant m'a fait plier. Je l'étendais sur le dos quand elle s'est mise à trembler, alors je l'ai rassurée sur la suite des évènements.

Chaque descriptions de mes gestes futurs, je l'ai faisait sous ses yeux. Je lui embrassait les seins délicatement, passant ensuite vers le ventre et finalement, sur le pubis avant de remonter sur son visage.

Je l'ai embrassée avec toute la tendresse que je possédais, mais elle y a rajouté sa langue alors je mis suis laissé emporter. Notre baiser prenait plus d'ampleur, au fil du temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fit retomber sur le dos pour me chevaucher.

Assise sur moi, elle commençait à enlever ses propres vêtements alors je la regardais attentivement, ne voulant perdre aucune miette de ce magnifique spectacle qu'était ma femme nue! En tenue d'Ève, je voulais lui faire plaisir en la caressant, mais elle repoussait ma main d'un geste brusque avant de descendre, elle-même, sa main entre ses jambes.

J'avais une Bella, assise sur moi pour me masturber, complètement nue alors je n'ai rien fais d'autre que prendre mon pénis en main pour aller et venir sur celui-ci. Je sentais le plaisir monter quand je regardais Bella se mordre la lèvre inférieur, signe de plaisir chez elle, et mon membre gonfla plus encore.

Les yeux hermétiquement clos, je ne l'avait pas vu cesser de se caresser et se placer près de mon membre. J'ai arrêté en sentant sa main sur la mienne pour se laisser coulisser sur ma longueur, s'empalant doucement.

Je savais, dès le départ, que notre ébat de durait pas _super _longtemps, à cause du manque de sexualité constante, mais suffisamment pour prendre du plaisir avec elle. J'atteindrai l'orgasme, mais pas elle et j'en étais _très _déçu!

« Veux-tu que je prenne ta place, mon cœur? Serais-tu mieux, ainsi? »

Je voulais son bonheur et son bien, alors je serais près à me laisser dominer même si je n'aimais habituellement pas ça. Ses mouvements étaient rythmés par mes mains sur ses hanches, la guidant dans une cadence accélérée. J'haletais de plus en plus, ruminant presque comme un cochon tellement l'émotion était forte! Bella n'en était pas moindre, haletant autant que moi!

Je sentais ses parois se refermer sur mon pénis, me signalant l'orgasme prochain. Les spasmes de mon corps m'indiquait la même chose, alors nous allions peut-être atteindre l'orgasme ensemble finalement!

Ce qui devait arrivé, arriva … Aucune protection ne m'empêchais de ressentir le plaisir de Bella coulé sur ma longueur, inondant l'intérieur de ses cuisses et un peu des miennes. Complètement comprimés entre ses plis intimes, j'implosais à l'intérieur de Bella, mon amour. Mon sperme gicla quelques instants, le temps de vider mon sexe de toute trace de semence et se fut le bonheur.

Nous n'avons pas parlés après, mais nos regards voulaient tout dire de nos sentiments présent et passés, aucun doute là-dessus!

Nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme nous ne l'avions fait depuis trop longtemps. Sentir son corps appuyé contre le mien, la nuit, me manquait atrocement alors j'en profitais!

Je lui flattais le cheveux, lui caressant la tête au passage pour qu'elle s'endorme profondément. Notre nuit d'amour retrouvée n'aurait pu mieux se passé, elle dépassait largement mes rêves sur le sujet!

Elle m'avait manquée, ma Bella … Je l'aime plus que tout au monde, mais je me promettais de ne plus jamais être impuissant dans n'importe qu'elle situation, désormais …


End file.
